Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti, Wanita yang Kucintai
by Aimore
Summary: Aku sungguh mencintainya.. Menyedihkan sekali karena aku baru menyadarinya setelah kehilanganmu. Bukan. Mungkin aku yang membuatmu menghilang dari hidupku. Itu yang kuinginkan dulu, kan? Andai waktu bisa kuulang, aku akan belajar mencintaimu dari awal./"Dia anakku."/ sekuel wanita yang ku(...) wanita yang ku(..). RnR please
**Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti, Wanita yang Kucintai**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setetes embun terjatuh dari sebuah daun. Masih tersisa beberapa tetes lainnya. Sebelum berakhir, sebelum matahari naik dan meradiasikan panasnya, teramat sayang untuk di biarkan. Butiran embun bagaikan butiran-butiran kristal dengan ruang penuh akan imajinasi di dalamnya.

Aku tersenyum lega. Begitu lega. Semua hal buruk itu berlalu seperti mimpi yang membuatku berontak ingin mengakhirinya. Kulihat lagi putra kecilku, Namikaze Boruto. Wajahnya yang riang dan tingkahnya yang aktif begitu menggemaskan. Ah, betapa dia adalah hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

Kugoyangkan kursi yang tengah kududuki dengan pelan. Angin berkesiur tenang. Damai. Namun menyegarkan di saat bersamaan. Sejuk. Dadaku terasa sejuk. Sesaat kupejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Ini benar-benar kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Aku begitu bahagia Hinata.

Hinata? Hina-ta?! Hinata!

Sekonyong-konyong duniaku berputar, lalu mencampakkanku dengan keras. Tubuhku bergegar. Dan dapat kudengar sipongangku memanggil Hinata yang perlahan menghilang.

Uh! Seketika dadaku terasa sempit. Sesak. Begitu sesak. Dimensi tiba-tiba berubah. Merah lalu hitam. Gelap. Kelam. Menyesakkan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat selain gulita. Tidak ada cahaya. Hanya kegelapan.

Boruto.. Siapa itu Boruto? Kenapa tadi aku merasa sangat bahagia? Dia, di mana dia sekarang? Perasaanku kalut. Pikiranku kalap.

Di mana Hinata?

Hinata! Hinata!

Ia menutup kedua mata dengan lengan. Napasnya memburu. Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Lalu memejamkan mata.

 _Hinata..._

Naruto meringis. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Apa yang berlalu sesaat tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Sial! ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Juga memalukan di saat yang bersamaan. Mimpi macam apa itu? Boruto?

Naruto tersenyum sekilas. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia sungguh menginginkannya.

Haha..

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Pascakepergian Hinata banyak sekali hal yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja itu semua hanya angan melainkan ada keajaiban Hinata mau kembali padanya. Akan tetapi semua itu sudah hancur. Dan Naruto sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Entah. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia menyesalkan ini. Terlalu lama hidup dalam penyesalan hanya membuat kebahagiaannya meredup.

Naruto terus menguak pikirannya. Boruto, Boruto, dan Boruto. Betapa lucunya nama itu. Ia suka. Lalu siapakah Boruto dalam mimpinya? Apakah ia anak yang pernah dikandung Hinata dulu? Sekilas pikiran itu terlintas. Anak yang tidak pernah ia inginkan—dulu? Ah! terlalu memalukan jikalau memang begitu. Tidak seharusnya. Ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Memang tidak seharusnya seperti ini!

Sungguh, memikirkan Hinata tak pelak membuat harinya suram seketika. Kalau saja ia tak sebrengsek itu. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan wanita yang tulus mencintainya. Kalau saja ia bisa menyadari perasaannya lebih awal. Ah! Kalau saja..

Naruto melenguh, setitik air mata yang jatuh membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Penyesalan, kerinduan, harapan, semuanya bercampur aduk membuatnya makin tak keruan. Benci! Ia benci perasaan ini. Itu bagus jika hatinya tetap beku. Jika ia tidak berbalik mencintai Hinata. Jika ia bisa melupakan Hinata setelah dia menolak permintaannya untuk kembali. Jika ia bisa melangkah dengan senyum di wajah dan meninggalkan masa lalunya. Namun kenyataan menghempaskan pengandaiannya tanpa belas kasihan. Sial! Ia benar-benar mencintainya. Perasaan ini murni. Bukan karena penyesalan. Bukan karena rasa kehilangan. Naruto mencintainya. Ia mencintai Hinata. Dan perasaan ini tak bisa ia bandingkan dengan bagaimana ia mencintai Sakura yang ternyata hanya karena ingin bersaing dengan Sasuke.

 _Aku sungguh mencintainya.. Menyedihkan sekali karena aku baru menyadarinya setelah kehilanganmu. Bukan. Mungkin aku yang membuatmu menghilang dari hidupku. Itu yang kuinginkan dulu, kan? Andai waktu bisa kuulang, aku akan belajar mencintaimu dari awal. Bukan karena Sakura. Bukan karena siapapun. Melainkan karena aku menginginkannya._

Kini Naruto tahu bagaimana rasa sakit. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak menginginkannya.

" _Seperti yang kulakukan padamu. Benar kan Hinata?"_

Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi ia telah hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Naruto seperti telah kehilangan bagian dirinya. Serasa ia tak lagi punya harga. Menyakitkan, namun itulah fakta yang tak dapat ia tutupi kebenarannya.

Naruto paham betul. Satu tahun, ditambah dengan bulan-bulan yang terus bergulir mengikutinya itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Seharusnya dengan berlalunya waktu ia bisa melupakan Hinata, menyudahi penyesalannya, dan memperbaiki segalanya. Itu yang ia mau. Andai ia tak sepengecut ini.

Kata orang, wanita itu luar biasa. Mereka bisa mengatasi beban lebih baik ketimbang pria.

Naruto mendecih, ia tidak begitu mengindahkan hal tersebut. Lagipula kenapa ia harus mengingat perkataan apa itu yang bahkan ia telah lupa siapa yang mengatakannya? Hal itu hanya membuatnya tampak tak berdaya. Ia bisa! Naruto bisa mengatasinya.

Namun mendadak saja Hinata muncul lagi dalam benaknya.

 _Sial! Kalau begini terus Hinata pasti akan merendahkanku. Sial! Sial! Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat orang menjadi gila._

 _.._

 _._

 _Heels_ lima senti itu berketuk seiring langkah anggunnya menaiki tangga. Beberapa kali wanita itu mengangguk, membalas sapaan para pelayan rumah ini.

Ia menghela napas sesaat dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setidaknya ia butuh sedikit ketenangan sebelum bertemu wajah yang belakangan ini sangat menjengkelkan untuknya.

"Ini yang kau lakukan seharian?"

Naruto mengalihkan atensinya begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka disertai kemunculan seorang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui. Tidak. Bahkan ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, dalam kondisi seperti ini tentu saja.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?"

Kushina mendengus. "Dasar anak ini! Cepatlah kau mandi! Kita akan ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Cepatlah, jangan membuat ayahmu menunggu lama di bawah."

Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya pergi adalah hal yang bagus barangkali untuk dirinya yang sedang kusut ini.

Kushina melihat jam tangannya, kepalanya lantas melongok ke arah kamar mandi. "Cepat! Kutunggu kau lima belas menit lagi di bawah." Ia kemudian pergi menyusul suaminya yang dari tadi menunggu di ruang tamu sana.

.

.

.

Wanita itu dengan lihai meletakkan piring-piring saji di meja makan. Para pelayan yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tidak dapat menolak kebaikan wanita itu untuk membantu melakukan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tugas mereka.

"Apa masih ada yang belum dikeluarkan?"

Salah satu pelayan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa tumpukan piring. "Sudah tidak ada, Hinata-sama."

"Baiklah." Hinata melempar senyum ramah pada para pelayan di dapur yang dibalas mereka dengan bungkukan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ayame-san, apa Si Tampan sudah tidur?" tanya Hinata pada _baby sitter_ yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Dia sedang bersama Itachi-sama, Hinata-sama." balas wanita yang tampak seumuran dengan Hinata itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas menghampiri dua laki-laki berharganya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dengan setelan kemeja bergaris lengan panjang yang ia lipat sampai siku dan celana jengki. Gaya kasualnya.

"Kau pikir kita akan kemana?" sindir Kushina tatkala melihat Naruto berdiri di salah satu anak tangga dengan penampilannya.

Naruto mengeluh. "Sudahlah Bu. Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

Minato hanya tersenyum lantas mengusap bahu istrinya.

"Ya sudah." Kushina bangkit diikuti Minato dan Naruto keluar menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak seketika tatkala menangkap sosok itu dalam penglihatannya. Bukan hanya dia. Ada orang lain yang lebih mengejutkannya.

Hiashi, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Jika mereka saja mungkin Naruto tidak akan seterkejut ini. Tapi, Itachi? Kenapa dia juga ada di sini?

Hiashi mempersilakan tamunya. "Duduklah. Kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat."

"Wah.. Kelihatannya mantap. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya." seloroh Minato.

Kushina tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah suaminya. "Aku senang sekali kau mengundang kami secara pribadi untuk ini. Jadi, dalam rangka apa kau melakukannya Hiashi?"

"Pertama, biar kuperkenalkan kalian terlebih dulu. Hinata, mereka adalah teman ayah. Namikaze Minato dan istrinya, Namikaze Kushina." Hiashi menunjuk yang dimaksud dengan sebelah tangannya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang beberapa saat. Mereka lantas melempar senyum meski belum paham mengenai situasi ini.

"Saya Hyuga Hinata. Salam kenal Kushina-san, Minato-san."

"Dan dia.. Putra tunggal mereka, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menunduk. Ia membuang napasnya lalu menatap Hinata tepat di mata. "Hai." seraya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Hinato tersenyum manis. "Hai Naruto-kun. Maaf, Naruto-san. Salam kenal."

Lalu acara makan itu berlanjut tanpa ada lagi obrolan.

.

.

Naruto diam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak makan malam itu berakhir. Kushina mendehem suaminya yang tengah fokus menyetir.

Mengerti akan isyarat istrinya, Minato lantas membuka suara. "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

Pertanyaannya hanya mengambang di udara.

"Naruto, kau tidak mendengar ayahmu sedang bertanya?"

Naruto terlonjak. Suara ibunya yang keras menariknya dari lamunan tak tentunya. Ia memandang wanita yang menatapnya serius itu.

"Tak apa." jawabnya serak.

..

" _Sebenarnya ada apa Hiashi?" Minato menyuarakan tanya._

" _Amnesia. Hinata mengalami kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu..."_

 _Naruto menulikan telinganya dari perbincangan dua pria itu. Fokusnya terus tertuju pada Hinata yang tampak asik dengan balita dalam gendongan Itachi._

 _Sial! Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya._

 _Siapa anak itu? Apa hubungan dia dengan Hinata dan Itachi?_

 _Uh! Naruto membuang muka. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi macam-macam. Itu hanya akan membuat pikirannya tak keruan._

" _Hiashi-san, boleh permisi ke toilet?"_

" _Oh, silakan. Tempatnya masih sama." Naruto langsung beranjak, tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Hiashi yang agaknya mengandung maksud._

" _Naruto-kun, ehm.. Kau mau ke mana?"_

 _Langkah Naruto terhenti kala Hinata menghampirinya. Sial! Padahal ia sudah berpura-pura tidak melihat eksistensi mereka dan melengos begitu saja saat melewati mereka._

 _Naruto terpaksa berbalik badan. "Toilet."_

" _Biar kuantar." tawar Hinata._

 _Naruto hendak menolak. Namun setelah dipirkan lagi ia lebih memilih untuk menerima tawaran Hinata. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara menurutnya._

" _Siapa anak itu?"_

" _Dia anakku."_

 _Naruto mengernyit. Lalu tak lagi bertanya. Ia sudah tahu kesimpulannya._

" _Ini toiletnya."_

" _Terimakasih."_

 _Hinata mengangguk lantas berniat berlalu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya._

" _Hinata.."_

 _Ia menoleh, menunjukkan kernyitan._

" _Panggil saja Naruto-kun, seperti biasa."_

 _Hinata diam beberapa saat. Lalu kembali mengangguk untuk kemudian benar-benar berlalu._

 _Atensi Naruto menaut pada kepergian Hinata._

 _Ia lalu buru-buru memasuki toilet. Tangisnya sudah hampir pecah._

 _.._

Anak ya? Jadi kau sudah melupakanku dan menikah dengan Itachi? Benarkah Hinata?

Sakit sekali..

Sesak sekali di sini. Sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada ruang untuk bernapas.

Baru saja aku memimpikan kehadiran sesosok malaikat kecil dalam kehidupan kita. Namun kenyataannya..

Benar malaikat kecil itu hadir. Tapi hanya dalam kehidupanmu. Tidak di hidupku. Tidak di hidup kita.

Kau tahu? Saat yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat pertama kali aku melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan kau terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Terlebih, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih mengharapkanmu. Ini teramat menyakitkan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?

Melupakanmu? Tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Kepergianmu membuatku makin mencintaimu. Ketiadaanmu di sisiku membuatku makin menginginkanmu kembali.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Aku gundah. Aku gusar. Aku tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa kau telah bersama pria lain.

Apa yang mesti kuperbuat untuk menutupi luka ini, Hinata?

Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Sungguh Hinata, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu lebih baik bagimu untuk melupakanku, tapi tidak dengan menikahi Itachi. Tidak dengan melahirkan buah cintamu bersama laki-laki selain aku.

Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Hinata. Aku tidak bisa!

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun, bukankah Naruto-san tampak sedih saat melihatku? Kau melihatnya juga?"

Itachi menatap bayi satu tahunan yang tengah terlelap di keranjang itu. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Hinata?"

Hinata merengut. "Aku berbicara denganmu Itachi-kun."

"Kemarilah.."

Hinata mengerti isyarat tangan Itachi. Ia meminta pelukan. Hinata hanya menurut.

"Ada apa Itachi-kun?"

Embusan napas Itachi yang hangat terasa jelas di leher Hinata. Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Saat ingatanmu kembali seutuhnya, kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Hinata memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan orang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku?"

Hinata menarik diri. "Kau aneh Itachi-kun. Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Orang itu, orang yang kau bicarakan tadi.. Dia adalah orang yang kau cintai." Mimik Itachi tampak gamang.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lagipula, bukankah kau suamiku? Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai pria lain?"

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah.."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Itachi-kuuunn... aaa.." Hinata merengek. Padahal ia begitu penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Itachi barusan. Pria itu selalu saja misterius, membuatnya kadang ingin menonjoknya. Ia tidak suka hal-hal yang misterius.

Itachi membopong Hinata yang merengek-rengek ke ranjang. Terang saja, Hinata langsung bungkam.

"Tidurlah.."

Dan ketika melihat Itachi menutup mata Hinata menganga.

" _Setelah membuatku sebegitu gugupnya.. Ternyata dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Oh.. Itachi-kuuuuun... Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"_

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tersentak. "Apa?"

Itachi menatapnya. "Kau membuat ranjang ini bergoyang."

Rona merah seketika menjalar di wajahnya. Hinata tergagap. "Tidak ada apa-apa. "

Itachi menghadapkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Wajahmu merah. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Aaa tidaaakk! Bukan apa-apa." Hinata kelabakan. Ia lantas menutupi wajah Itachi yang mendekat padanya dengan tangan.

"Kupikir kau ingin meminta sesuatu." Itachi belum mengubah posisinya.

Hinata menarik tangannya perlahan, masih dengan rona manis di pipi.

"Aku..." Hinata menghadapkan diri dengan Itachi. Wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajah pria itu. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan embusan napasnya. Hinata lantas memejamkan mata.

Itachi mengembangkan senyum. Ia lalu membelai kepala Hinata lembut. "Selamat malam." dan mulai memasuki alam tidurnya.

 _Itachi-kun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau ada waktu luang?"

Naruto mendengar suara berisik dari seberang telepon.

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?" Naruto menyibak gorden yang menghalangi sinar menerpanya.

"Aduh.. Maaf Naruto, Ai-chan lagi rewel nih. Kenapa? Kalau kau mau ketemu, ke sini saja ya? Kebetulan siang ini _my_ _darling_ pulang."

Naruto menghela dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya pelan. "Oke deh. Sampai nanti." Naruto melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. Ia pun merebahkan diri.

" _Sepertinya Shion sangat sibuk.."_

Ack!

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Baru beberapa detik saja pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana.

Hinata pasti sibuk mengurus anak juga seperti Shion.

Hinata pasti menunggu kepulangan Itachi tiap malam.

Hinata pasti...

 _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hinata melakukan itu dengan Itachi. Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup._

"Aku harus menemui Shion sekarang. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau."

.

.

.

"Sudah setahun aku tidak mendengar kabar Naruto ataupun Hinata."

Tenten melepas kacamatanya. "Oh, iya. Kemarin aku bertemu Ino dan Karin. Mereka juga tidak tahu banyak."

Kiba membiarkan ombak menyapu kakinya. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik tentang Naruto. Dan Hinata.. Ia sudah kembali ke Hyuuga dan menikah dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Kiba mengalihkan atensi pada istrinya. "Benarkah?"

Tenten tersenyum gemas. Raut Kiba mendadak saja serius. Ia suka.

"Iya, sayang." jawab Tenten seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu.

Kiba mendesah. "Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu di tempat seperti ini, hm?"

Bisikan Kiba tak ayal membuat Tenten merinding. Tentu saja. Kiba adalah orang yang tak sabaran. Bisa bahaya jika ia menggodanya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Dan setelah menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memandangnya Tenten lekas menjauhkan diri dari Kiba.

 _Gawat! Rasanya makin panas saja._

"Sayang, kau mau ke mana?" Kiba meneriaki Tenten yang berlari menjauhi pantai.

Tenten tidak menyahut. Mau tak mau Kiba harus berlari menyusulnya.

" _Dasar.. Dia itu.."_

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu sejak sejam yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya lebih memilih teman daripada adiknya sendiri?

Iya, Itachi memang menjemputnya. Sesuai janjinya. Tapi dia malah menyuruhnya membawa mobilnya dan pergi bersama pria asing yang kebetulan satu pesawat dengannya. Mana bisa ia terima? Setidaknya Itachi harus memberikan sambutan kepulangan yang layak pada adiknya yang baru kembali dari luar negeri ini. Sasuke masih saja menggerutu.

"Ah, kalau saja ada Sakura.." Sasuke kembali mengenang masa lalunya. Mengenang tempat ini, rumah yang biasa Sakura tandangi.

"Sakura... Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Oh lihat sayang, siapa yang datang?"

Balita mungil itu berlari tunggang langgang menuju pria yang merentangkan tangan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ai-chaaaan..." Naruto merengkuh gadis mungil itu dengan gemas. Ia lalu menggendongnya menghampiri ibunya.

"Kau tahu? Beruntung sekarang kau tinggal di Tokyo. Jadi aku tidak perlu pergi jauh untuk menemuimu."

"Kau beruntung.. Akunya tidak. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan rindu pada suami tercinta? Oh Naruto.. Bagaimana aku bisa makan enak tanpa tahu suamiku makan apa tidak di sana? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa tahu suamiku tidur atau tidak.. Aaah biarpun kami baru berpisah satu bulan itu sungguh amat menyiksa." Shion mengatakannya dengan laku dramatis.

Naruto berdecak. "Lihatlah ibumu, Ai-chan.. "

Shion menjulurkan lidah, lalu tertawa. "Aku senang kau datang. Dan aku lebih senang lagi karena suamiku tercinta akan pulang. Kyaaa aku tidak sabar ingin memeluknya."

 **Pippip**

Mendadak Shion berbalik badan. Dan ketika melihat orang yang dinantinya berdiri beberapa meter di depannya ia seketika berlari menghambur ke pelukan suaminya.

" _Darling_.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Gaara mencium puncak kepala istrinya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Papa.."

Shion melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat putri kecilnya yang juga merindukan ayahnya.

"Halo sayang, papa pulang." Gaara mengambil alih Ai-chan.

Naruto terbengong-bengong menyaksikan pertemuan dramatis ini.

" _Huh.. Membuat iri saja."_

"Ayo masuk, darling.."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku membawa teman."

Shion mengikuti arah pandang suaminya. Jendela mobil sebelah kiri perlahan terbuka. Dari situ tampak seorang pria tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Turunlah Itachi.."

Itachi masih dengan kikuk turun dari mobil lantas menyapa Shion, juga putrinya.

"Iruka-san, tolong masukkan garasi ya."

Pria paruh baya dengan tampilan rambit berkuncir itu mengangguk. "Baik, Gaara-sama."

Shion menarik lengan suaminya agar cepat masuk rumah. Itachi tak langsung mengikuti. Ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Dan ia yakin, banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini."

Naruto tersadar dari ketercengangannya. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian."

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Itachi seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Itachi!" Naruto menghambat pergerakan pria berkuncir itu.

 _Sudah kuduga._

Itachi dengan santai menghadapkan dirinya dengan Naruto. "Apa?"

"Aku..."

Itachi menunggu beberapa saat, namun Naruto tak juga berkata.

"Lebih baik masuk jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia butuh persiapan untuk bertanya.

"Kau tahu, banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi rasanya sesak untuk mengatakannya."

"Aku akan jujur padamu." Itachi menilik mimik Naruto yang menyendu.

"Apa?" Naruto terperangah.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata tidak menikah."

.

.

.

Hinata mengelap keringatnya di pelipis. Padahal ia hanya membersihkan kamar, tetapi keringat bercucuran cukup banyak. Jika begini ia harus mandi supaya wangi saat Itachi pulang nanti.

Getar ponsel di nakas memancing perhatian Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Pasti Itachi-kun. Pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, itu memang pesan dari Itachi.

" _Aku sedang bersama teman lama. Mungkin akan pulang iya, ada Naruto juga."_

"Naruto?"

Hinata merengut membaca pesan itu. Namun lamat-lamat pudar ketika membaca deret lain pesan yang Itachi kirim.

" _Bagaimana Si Tampan? Apa dia rewel? "_

Hinata segera mengirim balasan.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata tidak menikah."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, Naruto."

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata kecelakaan sepulangnya dari rumahmu waktu itu."

"Rumahku? Kapan? Kau sedang membuat lelucon apa?"

Itachi maklum jika Naruto sangsi.

"Hari saat kau menerobos masuk rumahku. Kau ingat? Setelah kau pergi Hinata berlari menyusulmu. Entah apa yang terjadi ia mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak pernah tahu karena Hinata bahkan tidak mengingat hal itu lagi."

Naruto membeliak. Lara itu kembali melepuh. Ia ingat. Dengan jelas ia mengingatnya, hari saat Hinata menolak pernyataannya.

Setetes, dua tetes air mata terjatuh. Lalu sisanya meluruh bersamaan.

 _Kenapa? Rasanya tiba-tiba saja begitu sakit._

"Hinata.. Kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia berlari untukku?"

"Tentu saja karena dia masih mencintaimu. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya denganmu."

Naruto tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Hanya aliran deras luka itu yang berbicara. Ia tak dapat menahan luncuran air matanya.

"Maafkan aku.." Itachi meninggalkan Naruto yang kalut dengan kepedihan hatinya. Siapa nyana, ia telah menjadi antagonis di sini. Hanya karena cintanya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau tidak makan?" Hiashi menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak ketika mendapati putri sulungnya lesu dan tak menyentuh makanan sedikit pun.

"Kau sakit, Hinata-nee?" Hanabi turut khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ingin menunggu Itachi-kun. Kasihan kan, kalau dia belum makan?"

"Memangnya ke mana dia? Sampai jam makan malam belum kembali."

Hanabi melanjutkan makannya. Nada bicara ayahnya terdengar beda. Ia hanya bisa diam jika sudah begini. Salah-salah Hinata menjawab, Itachi pasti akan dicela sejadi-jadinya.

"Itachi-kun bilang sedang bersama temannya. Ada Naruto-san juga."

"Makanlah, Itachi pasti makan malam bersama mereka." suruh Hiashi.

Melihat Hinata yang hendak membantah, Hanabi angkat suara. "Hinata-nee, dengarkan kata ayah."

Hinata akhirnya mengalah. Benar juga. Itachi mungkin sudah makan bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak boleh membantah ayahnya hanya karena kemungkinan kecil yang ia duga.

.

.

.

Itachi mulai gelisah. Ini sudah jamnya makan malam. Dan ia belum bisa pulang karena merasa tidak enak dengan Gaara yang tengah serius membicarakan bisnis dengannya. Itachi mengerling keberadaan Naruto. Pria itu tampak ceria bersama Shion dan putrinya.

 _Baguslah_.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Shion yang tampak asik bergurau. "Shion-sama, makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Ok. Darling, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo ke mari..." Shion berteriak dengan alasan agar suaranya tidak kalah dengan suara TV. Padahal Gaara berada beberapa meter saja darinya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan istrinya. Ia tidak suka orang yang berisik. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Shion. Ia suka dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Ayo Itachi!" ajak Gaara.

Itachi menolak dengan halus.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat Itachi bersuara. "Tidak baik loh menolak ajakan tuan rumah."

Gaara merangkul Itachi yang tampak masih ragu dan membawanya berjalan. "Kami sudah mempersiapkan menu istimewa untukmu."

"Maaf Gaara, mungkin Hinata sedang menungguku."

Naruto yang mendengar nama Hinata disebut merasa gusar.

"Hiashi-san tidak akan membiarkan putrinya melewatkan makan malam hanya untuk menunggu seseorang." seru Naruto.

Itachi merasa tersindir. Memang benar apa yang Naruto katakan. Ya, setidaknya itu pernah terjadi sekali dua kali.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Itachi-kuuuuun..." Hinata langsung membuka pintu rumah begitu mendengar suara mobil.

Itachi yang baru saja turun tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih."

Tanpa menjawab Naruto segera tancap gas meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Siapa tadi Itachi-kun? Lalu di mana mobilmu?"

Itachi menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Naruto. Ah.. Aku belum memberitahumu. Siang tadi aku menjemput Sasuke di bandara. Karena secara kebetulan aku bertemu teman di sana, jadi aku menyuruh Sasuke membawa mobilku. Lalu aku ikut dengan temanku itu."

Hinata mengiyakan saja.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau bersama Naruto-kun? Ah, maksudku Naruto-san. Entah kenapa terasa aneh menyebutnya Naruto-san. Maaf."

"Nanti aku ceritakan di dalam. Ayo masuk.."

.

.

.

Sedari tadi kamar itu lengang. Tidak sampai Naruto datang dengan menggebrak pintu. Ditambah comelan tentang Itachi yang terus ia suarakan.

"Kalau saja aku tidak kasihan pada Shion. Mana mau aku jadi sopir buat dia."

"Tch.. Tetap saja aku kesal. Maksudnya dia apa? Biar aku cemburu?"

"Tch. Si kurang ajar itu... Iya, memang aku cemburu. Terus kenapa?"

"Enakan sekali dia. Seharusnya aku yang merasakan itu."

 _Seharusnya aku yang merasakan itu. Benar. Seharusnya aku. Seharusnya aku yang disambut kepulangannya oleh Hinata. Seharusnya aku yang ditungguinya tiap malam. Seharusnya aku.._

"Stop!"

Naruto mendesah. "Aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau begini terus. Paling tidak aku harus merelakannya."

" _Sebenarnya aku dan Hinata tidak menikah."_

Lagi-lagi ia kepikiran.

"Apa maksud Itachi?"

"Jika tidak menikah, lantas status mereka apa? Dan anak itu, anak siapa?"

"Entaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia lelah. Sungguh. Ia lelah untuk terus memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Rasanya aneh. Ia gugup dan sedikit.. Khawatir? Itachi sudah menceritakan tentang teman-teman dekatnya, namun ia belum pernah bertemu mereka. Belum, tidak untuk siang ini dimaksudkan sebagai perayaan kepulangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan. Kalau saja Itachi tidak menenangkannya dengan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja ia mungkin tidak akan datang.

"Kau gugup?" wanita berkacamata melempar tanya dengan menyentuh bahunya.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Sedikit."

"Kudengar kau menikah dengan Itachi, benarkah? Dan kau sudah punya anak?" Ino menjejalinya dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Setidaknya perkenalkan dulu diri kalian. Kau tidak lihat Hinata kebingungan?"

"Haha.. Kau masih saja hebat seperti dulu Sasuke." Kiba bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

 _Apanya yang hebat?_

Wanita bersurai merah tampak membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku Uzumaki Karin, masih sepupuan sama Naruto. Ya, tapi kita sama sekali tidak dekat sih." ujarnya.

"Naruto?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau bisa sekaget itu dengar nama su-" Ino menjegil lantaran mulutnya dibekap.

"Hehe..Kalau aku.. Ingat ya, gadis dengan cepol dua yang manis ini. Aku Tenten." Tenten mengaduh. cubitan dahsyat Ino terang saja membuatnya refleks melepaskan dekapannya.

Hinata tersenyum bingung.

Seorang pria dengan tato segitiga di pipi merangkul wanita bercepol itu. "Kalau aku Inuzuka Kiba, suami Tenten."

"Kalian serasi sekali.." puji Hinata.

Baik Kiba maupun Tenten hanya tertawa.

 _Iya, memang serasi._

"Ehem.. Hinata! Ingat aku ya, wanita paling cantik dan modis ini. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Suamiku adalah pelukis internasional. Pernah dengar nama Shimura Sai? Dialah suamiku. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa langsung bertemu dengannya."

Hinata tersenyum kaku. "Suamimu pasti hebat ya.."

Dan pujian Hinata membuat Ino makin bersemangat menceritakan tentang suaminya.

Semuanya kecuali Ino dan Hinata sibuk memanggang daging mereka.

Karin membatin. _Padahal dia yang ngidam ingin ke restoran yakiniku. Malah asik sendiri._

 _Kau lihat, Sakura? Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku seperti merasakanmu di sini, kau yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Ino._

Sasuke menatap ruang hampa di samping Ino. Ia melihat Sakura. Bayangan Sakuranya di sana. Dan ia tersenyum.

Kiba dan Tenten mengumbar kemesraan dengan saling menyuapi. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. _Aku juga ingin seperti itu.._

"... Dan kita biasa ke sana. Dengan Naruto juga." celoteh Ino masih terdengar.

 _.. dengan Naruto-kun._

Hinata terbelalak. Apa? Kenapa malah Naruto yang hatinya sebut?

" _Naruto."_

" _Naruto."_

" _Naruto."_

" _Naruto."_

" _Naruto!"_

Hinata meremas rambutnya. Nama Naruto berdengung di kepalanya. Rasanya tidak enak. Ia mual seketika. Degup jantungnya bahkan terdengar menggema di telinga.

"Ack!"

"Hinata.."

Semua perhatian refleks tertuju padanya. Sasuke lekas membopong Hinata yang tampak kesakitan menuju mobilnya.

"Pasti Hinata mulai mengingatnya."

Ia lantas mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga setelah mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang Hinata yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Aneh sekali dia tidak mengingat apapun selama berbulan-bulan." Sasuke turut memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hanya tentang Naruto. Selama ini kami tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Yang terjadi pada Hinata hari ini wajar, mengingat Naruto adalah memori terburuknya. Mungkin dia akan mulai ingat perlahan tapi pasti. Kendati kupikir itu mungkin tidak seluruhnya. Kau tahu sendiri, Naruto adalah trauma beratnya."

Sasuke memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Itachi. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini? Tentangmu.."

Itachi mafhum apa yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke. "Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Jika pada akhirnya cinta menuntunnya kembali pada Naruto, aku bisa apa? Pada akhirnya Hinata akan membenciku setelah mengetahui semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tak berterus terang padanya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebaninya. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang kan?"

Sasuke menyipit. Alasan Itachi terdengar konyol. Itu seperti bukan Itachi yang ia kenal.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Itachi kemudian menarik selimut Hinata sampai dada.

..

 _Malam itu Hiashi datang dengan raut kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara._

" _Di mana Hinata? Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan putriku?"_

 _Hanabi mencoba menenangkan ayahnya yang kalap._

 _Hiashi membuka pintu ruangan di mana Hinata dirawat. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa._

" _Hinata.."_

" _Apa anda Hiashi-san?"_

 _Hiashi memegang tangan putrinya yang terselip jarum infus. "Siapa kau?"_

" _Uchiha Itachi. Hinata tinggal bersama saya belakangan ini." Itachi membungkuk hormat._

 _Hiashi berang. "Apa? Jadi selama ini dia tinggal dengan pria asing yang belum ia kenal seluk beluknya? Kau, katakan! Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku?"_

 _Itachi maklum. "Saya hanya membantunya. Tidak lebih."_

 _Hanabi mengelus bahu sang ayah. Hiashi bisa sedikit lebih tenang karenanya._

" _Bagaimana kondisi Hinata?"_

" _Gegar otak ringan. Juga tekanan jiwa. Syok. Dan kemungkinan terburuk dia akan lupa ingatan."_

Itachi masih ingat betul bagaimana alur itu dibuat. Hari di mana ia berubah peran menjadi tokoh yang mengerikan.

" _Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng lemah._

" _Aku ayahmu.." ulas Hiashi dengan raut iba._

" _Dan ini.. anakmu, Si Tampan." Hiashi menunjukkan bayi dalam gendongannya._

" _Anak? Lalu di mana ayahnya?"_

 _Hiashi kelimpungan. Dan di saat yang bersamaan pintu ruangan terbuka. Dari sana muncul Itachi dengan senyum kelegaan._

" _Kau sudah sadar?"_

" _Apa dia, suamiku?"_

 _Itachi mendekat. Hiashi menatapnya intens._

" _Iya."_

 _Dan Itachi sukses membeliak mendengar jawaban Hiashi._

" _Hinata, aku.." Itachi berusaha menjelaskan. Namun suaranya kembali tertelan tatkala melihat Hinata tersenyum manis padanya._

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa ia salah, karena tidak jujur dari awal? Kalau saja ia tidak mengiyakan permintaan Hiashi semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia tidak perlu hidup dalam sandiwara yang memuakkan.

 _Dua pasang mata itu beradu pandang._

" _Kau putra Uchiha Fugaku?"_

 _Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _Hiashi mendengus. Berat baginya untuk memutuskan ini. Tapi setelah ia pikirkan lagi, ini yang harus ia lakukan._

" _Kau mengenal Naruto?"_

 _Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya pada pembatas balkon. "Kami cukup akrab, dulu."_

" _Jadilah pengganti Naruto. Aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa kau adalah putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku, aku tidak meragukanmu. Fugaku adalah teman baikku. Dia tidak mungkin membesarkan putranya dengan buruk. Kukira, kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto."_

 _Itachi terpaku di awal. Namun selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk._

" _Hiashi-san, boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"_

 _Hiashi tak menyahut._

 _Itachi lantas memberanikan diri bertanya, "apa Si Tampan adalah bayi yang pernah Hinata lahirkan?"_

 _Hiashi terperanjat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menenangkan diri. Itachi mungkin perlu tahu. Ini demi keberhasilan rencananya._

" _Iya. Aku bernegosiasi dengan rumah sakit untuk mendapatkannya. Awalnya kupikir setelah mereka mengarang cerita bahwa bayinya meninggal Hinata akan kembali padaku. Dia akan kembali ke keluarganya setelah kehilangan harta berharganya. Tapi tidak. Ternyata dia malah pergi. Tanpa aku tahu keberadaannya."_

 _Hiashi mengerling Itachi yang tampak tak berekspresi._

" _Mungkin aku sudah terlalu ikut campur tentang kehidupan Hinata." Hiashi mendesah. " Kau tahu? Tidak ada ayah yang ingin menjerumuskan anaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata kembali pada pria brengsek itu. Aku tidak ingin putriku menderita."_

" _Tapi kenapa anda mempercayakannya padaku?"_

" _Jangan terlalu percaya diri anak muda. Ini bukan berarti aku menyerahkan putriku padamu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit minta tolong saja."_

 _Itachi tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa._

 _._

.

.

Pagi itu Gaara menelepon. Naruto yang bahkan baru setengah sadar menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah, aku di depan rumahmu."

Dan Naruto seketika melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari pontang-panting menuju kamar mandi. "Sial! Malu sekali jika dia tahu aku belum bangun tadi."

..

"Hei.. Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

Gaara menunjuk putrinya yang tampak senang bermain di taman samping halaman. "Dia tidak mau."

Naruto meng'oh'kan. "Beruntung sekali kalian, karena aku tipe orang yang biasa bangun pagi." dustanya.

"Iya, karena aku yang membangunkanmu." Gaara berdecak. Ia tahu kebiasaan Naruto belakangan ini (Setelah Hinata pergi). Apanya yang bangun pagi?

Naruto cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

"Ooy Ai-chaaannnn... Ohayou."

Bocah itu melambaikan tangannya. "Ohayou jii-chan."

"Kami bermaksud menyambangi orang tuamu. Mumpung aku di sini."ungkap Gaara.

Ino berlari-lari kecil dengan menggendong Ai-chan menghampiri kedua pria di sana. "Ayo Gaara-kun, selagi _barbie girl_ ini mau diajak."

.

.

.

Itachi menyesap cokelat panasnya hati-hati.

"Semalam aku bermimpi aneh."

Fokus Itachi masih pada cokelat panasnya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang hendak bercerita.

"Ya sudah, urusi saja cokelat itu. Aku mau melihat Si Tampan." Hinata berlalu.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti di depan pintu. Ia menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kemarilah.. Bukankah kau ingin bercerita? Aku akan mendengarkan." pinta Itachi lembut.

Hinata langsung sumringah. Ia suka Itachi berkata seperti itu padanya. Dengan senyum tercetak di wajah ia kembali pada Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin Itachi-kun terus memanjakanku."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. "Entah. Seolah aku tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya."

Itachi melirik Hinata yang memejamkan mata. "Lalu mimpi seperti apa yang aneh menurutmu itu?"

"Benar-benar aneh. Sampai aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya. Yang kulihat itu figur seseorang di kegelapan. Dan aku mendengar suara tangisan yang makin lama makin kencang."

"Memang aneh, karena tidak jelas."

Hinata mencubit paha Itachi. "Lebih anehnya lagi, aku lupa kelanjutannya. Hanya itu yang terus kuingat."

"Tidak perlu diingat-ingat. Itu Cuma mimpi."

"Aku tidak sengaja megingatnya. Hanya saja, aku terus teringat dengan itu. Aku sempat berpikir sosok yang kulihat itu Naruto-kun. Ah, maksudku Naruto-san." Hinata mencoba menilik ekspresi suaminya, takut-takut jika ia menyinggung perasaannya.

"Kau boleh memanggilnya Naruto-kun jika itu lebih membuatmu nyaman." kata Itachi.

Hinata menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan pria lain yang bahkan tidak kukenal baik."

Itachi mengusap pipi Hinata."Kau bebas membicarakannya sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah suamimu yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

"Apa?" Kushina kemudian berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak mengira Ai-chan akan memiliki adik di usia balitanya ini." Naruto cukup terkejut juga mendengar kabar kehamilan Shion yang ke dua.

Shion terkikik. "Awalnya Gaara-kun juga menolak aku hamil sebelum Ai-chan memulai tahun pertama sekolahnya, tapi aku bersikeras ingin punya anak lagi."

Kushina mencubit Shion gemas. "Kau memang keras kepala. Terus apa rencanamu? Tetap tinggal di sini apa ikut Gaara ke London?"

Gaara dan Shion saling berpandangan. "Kami bahkan belum membicarakannya." sahut Gaara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tapi lebih baik kau tinggal dengan Bibi saja, biar ada yang mengurus." saran Kushina.

"Benar. Lagipula orang tuamu kan sudah pindah ke luar kota. Kasihan jika kau tinggal sendiri dalam keadaan hamil dan mengurus anak." Naruto menguatkan saran ibunya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Shion ikut denganku. Tapi mengingat kondisi ini juga karena tidak ada kerabat di sana, aku tidak bisa memaksa.."

Shion nyengir. "Entahlah Bi. Mama sama Papa juga menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini. Yah.. Aku hanya takut akan menjadi beban."

Kushina tergelak. "Kau ini! Seperti dengan siapa saja. Kau tahu Bibi menyukai anak-anak kan? Pasti ramai sekali jika di rumah ini ada anak kecil. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan cucuku."

"Cucu?"

Ketiga orang dewasa di sana saling memandang.

"Ah, maksudku kalau saja Naruto punya anak." koreksi Kushina dengan kekehan dibuat-buat.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Bu?" Naruto menatap Kushina serius. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan darinya.

Shion dan Gaara hanya bisa diam. Mereka membaca atmosfer ini mulai tidak enak.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu gelagat ibu yang seperti itu. Katakan, apa yang ibu rahasiakan?"

"Ah, lihat! Ai-chan senang sekali main robot-robotan itu." Naruto memandang sekilas gadis kecil yang dikelilingi banyak mainan itu. Dan tanpa ia sadar sejak kapan Shion dan Gaara berada di sana, menemaninya.

"Jangan coba menghindar Bu. Apa ibu tega membiarkan aku menjadi layaknya orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

Kushina menatap Naruto, mengamati ekspresinya yang penasaran dan tampak menyedihkan di saat bersamaan. Ia mendesah, lalu mulai memasang wajah serius.

 _Aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini lebih lama. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto memang harus mengetahuinya._

"Anak yang bersama Itachi waktu itu.. Dia anak kandungmu."

.

.

.

"Suami? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan kami menikah? Kau jangan bergurau Itachi-kun."

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu Hinata. Aku makin merasa rendah."_

Mimik Itachi tampak tegang. "Maafkan aku karena membohongimu. Aku akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya sekarang." Itachi sudah memutuskan. Ia akan mengatakan semua kebenaran. Setelah melihat Hinata semalam ia jadi banyak berpikir. Dan jujur adalah keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin terus hidup dalam sandiwara.

"Mungkin kau harus ke kantor sekarang. Aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu." Hinata mencoba berkilah. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika Itachi menatapnya begitu. Ia takut, selalu takut akan segala kemungkinan buruk.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau harus mengetahuinya."

Hinata tersenyum paksa. "Tapi kau harus pergi sekarang, Itachi-kun."

"Jangan berlaku baik padaku Hinata. Aku bukan suamimu."

Hinata menegang. Ia menelan ludah bahkan saat mulutnya mendadak terasa kering.

"Kau hanya menikah dengan Naruto. Kau hanya mencintainya. Dan Boruto tak lain adalah anak kandung kalian. Tidakkah kau melihat dia begitu mirip dengan Naruto?"

Itachi diam sejenak, mengamati Hinata yang tampak bergegar.

"Mungkin kau sulit mempercayainya karena kau belum mengingatnya. Tapi itu adalah kebenaran yang ada, Hinata."

Hinata mulai menangis. "Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengingatnya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya, aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku mengingat semuanya. Lalu kenapa?"

Itachi menegang. "Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura?" ia tersenyum kecil. "Lalu aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk terus di sisimu. Maafkan aku."

"Apa Itachi-kun tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Justru karena aku menc intaimu. Dengar Hinata, aku tidak ingin cintaku menghalangi cintamu dan Naruto."

Hinata menatap tetes demi tetes yang menitik di lantai. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku.."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu. Kaulah yang harus meninggalkanku. Lalu kembalilah pada Naruto." Itachi menahan setitik air mata yang hendak menerobos pertahanannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisakah kita tetap bersama? Aku bahagia bersamamu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu? Kenapa Itachi-kun?" suara Hinata melemah di akhir. Isakannya mengeras.

Air mata itu lolos. Itachi menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin kau hidup bersama orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."

"Kenapa? Hiks... Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bahagia.." Hinata menunduk. Lubang seolah berpusar di dadanya.

Itachi mengusap mahkota Hinata. "Kau hanya terbiasa denganku. Cintamu yang sesungguhnya hanya milik Naruto seorang." Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, meski beberapa butir bening tampak berjatuhan dari manik sayunya.

"Aku tidak mau.. " Hinata memandang Itachi yang terlihat samar. Netranya sudah berkabut. "Aku tidak mau, Itachi-kun.."

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin. Ibu tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?"

Kushina tak merespons.

Dari air mukanya Naruto bisa menebak jika Kushina sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah waktu itu Hinata mengatakan bahwa anaknya telah mati? Naruto mulai gundah. Siapa yang benar? Siapa yang harus ia percaya?

Kushina lalu menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari rencana Hiashi yang ingin Hinata kembali ke rumah dengan cara menyembunyikan bayinya sampai keterlibatan Itachi dalam hidup Hinata.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Selama ini Ibu tahu hal sebesar itu dan ibu Cuma diam saja?" Naruto tampak gusar. Dari kilat matanya tersirat kemarahan yang tak terkira.

"Hiashi tidak ingin kau menyakiti Hinata lagi. Ibu juga tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Apa kau tidak sadar seberapa banyak luka telah yang kau rakitkan pada Hinata?" Kushina terengah-engah. Ia tidak mau Naruto salah menanggapi maksudnya menjaga rahasia ini.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Apa ibu tidak mengenalku? Aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata sekarang.."

Kushina terkatup. Dadanya berdesir. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat anaknya terus terpuruk. "Jika begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Temui dia sekarang!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat. Hinata kini sudah berbahagia dengan Itachi. Terlebih, ia hanya menganggapku orang asing. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya dengan kondisi begitu?"

"Lebih baik mencoba atau kau akan terpuruk selamanya. Setidaknya tunjukkan bahwa kau memang mencintainya, Naruto." kali ini Shion menimbrung.

Sementara Gaara hanya menyemangatinya sebagai sesama pria.

.

.

.

Hinata menahan lengan Itachi dengan butir-butir yang terjebak di pelupuk berhasil lolos menuruni pipinya. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Jangan pergi. Kumohon, jangan pergi.. Itachi-kun.. Jangan pergi.."

"Dari awal tempatku memang bukan di sini. Bahkan aku tak seharusnya berada di sini. Aku harus pergi Hinata, mengertilah.."

Itachi bermaksud melepaskan tangan Hinata darinya. Namun cengkraman Hinata menguat. Ia menarik tangan Hinata lebih kuat hingga berhasil terlepas darinya. "Maafkan aku.."

"Silakan pergi dan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi." ancam Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum teduh. "Mengetahui kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup."

Hinata makin menjadi. "Berhenti di situ! Sampai hati kau keluar dari kamar ini, kau akan melihat mayatku penuh air mata." Ia kalap. Hidungnya yang memerah kembang kempis.

"Biarkan aku pergi Hinata.. Jangan membuat ini lebih sulit."

"Lalu tetaplah di sini. Dan semuanya akan menjadi mudah."

"Untuk apa kau menahanku?!"

Hinata tersentak. Mulutnya terkatup. Hanya aliran bening itu yang menderas.

Itachi berjalan lebih cepat. Keluar dari kamar itu.

Hinata terbelalak. Dengan mengusap air matanya ia segera mengejar Itachi.

 _Tidak boleh! Itachi-kun tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Hiks.. Itachi-kun.._

Hiashi dan Hanabi mematung di balik pintu dapur. Dari awal mereka jelas mendengar keributan dari kamar Hinata. Namun mereka tak berani turut campur dalam masalah mereka. Terlebih setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkannya.

 _Jadi selama ini Hinata mengingat semuanya?_

"Itachi-kun... Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?"

Para pelayan yang tengah bekerja di luar serentak menyingkir.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata. Rawat Si Tampan juga dengan baik. Selamat tinggal." Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah menaruh kopernya di bagasi ia lalu mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sejahat ini. Kau setega ini.. Itachi-kun.. Kumohon.." Hinata terduduk di depan mobil Itachi masih dengan derai air mata.

Sesaat Itachi menangis. Kemudian ia memundurkan mobilnya untuk kemudian berputar arah meninggalkan rumah ini.

" _Itachi-kun..."_ Hinata meremas ujung _dress_ yang ia kenakan, membuatnya kusut. Tapi tidak sekusut hatinya sekarang. Ini benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Hinata tiba-tiba lekas berdiri ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

" _Itachi-kun.. Kau kah itu? Kau pasti kembali kan, Itachi-kun?"_

Namun setelah Hinata melihat siapa yang muncul air matanya kembali mengular.

Naruto cepat-cepat keluar. Ia menghampiri Hinata dengan cemas.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Lututnya kembali menubruk tanah. Ia menutup matanya dengan sedu yang serasa mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Naruto berjongkok. "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?"

"I-Itachi-kun.." suaranya bergetar. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedannya diiringi lelehan air mata.

Naruto miris melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi mendengar Hinata menyebut nama Itachi dengan tangis sebegitu hebatnya tak pelak membuatnya sesak. Kepercayaan dirinya runtuh. _Kenapa?_

"Itachi-kun..." suaranya kian melemah.

Naruto kalang kabut tatkala Hinata mendadak terkulai. "Hinata! Oi! Hinata!?" Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi ia membopong Hinata ke dalam.

Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa sewaktu melihat putrinya tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan pria itu. Hiashi melotot, namun tak menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. Ia dengan lancang membawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Setidaknya ia pernah tinggal beberapa waktu di sini, dulu sekali. Jadi ia tak perlu kebingungan untuk mencari letak kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Hei! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naruto tak menggubris Hiashi yang langsung menyuapinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hei! Kau tidak mendengarku?" Hiashi gusar. Ia begitu khawatir dengan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu di sini.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di luar dengan bercucuran air mata?"

Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu." hardiknya.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya juga tidak menjadi urusan anda untuk memisahkan saya dengan istri dan anak saya?" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

Hiashi bungkam sekejap. Namun ia tak mau kalah. "Biarkan aku bertanya. Becuskah kau mengurus Hinata? Becuskah kau menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab untuknya? Kau berpikir aku sebodoh apa untuk menyerahkan putriku pada bajingan sepertimu?"

"Berikan saya kesempatan."

Hiashi mendecih. "Apa aku salah dengar?"

Naruto mengulang perkataannya.

"Untuk apa? Membiarkanmu menyakitinya lebih banyak?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin memang sudah terlambat, tapi aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Hiashi memalingkan wajah. Intonasinya melembut. "Itu keputusan Hinata untuk menerimamu atau tidak."

Naruto tersenyum singkat. Ia tahu maksud perkataan itu. Hiashi akan menerima apapun keputusan Hinata tanpa ikut campur lagi.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Bolehkah ia percaya diri bahwa Hinata akan menerimanya kembali?

"Pulanglah, biarkan dia istirahat."

"Sebelum itu, izinkan aku bertemu anakku."

Hiashi berlalu. Naruto mengikuti nya keluar. Terus menyusuri rumah ini sampai suatu tempat.

Kelopak mata itu melebar. Naruto melihatnya, putra kecilnya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Ia merasa takjub, rindu, dan.. Entah. Banyak rasa yang menyelimutinya.

"Siapa namanya?"

Hiashi membalas malas. "Si Tampan."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa tidak berhak memberinya nama setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya."

Sesaat Naruto bingung, namun ia segera menyadarinya. "Terimakasih.."

Hiashi berdehem. "Jangan salah paham. Ini bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu memberinya nama. Aku hanya ingin menghargai orangtua bayi ini."

"Hiashi-sama.." Baby sitter yang tadinya tengah menemani Si Tampan bermain membungkuk lantas meninggalkan balita pirang itu.

"Tampan.."

Si Tampan nyengir. Tangan mungilnya lalu melambai-lambai meminta Hiashi datang padanya.

Bukannya Hiashi, justru Naruto yang menghampiri bocah itu. "Hai Tampan.. Ini Papa."

Balita itu tampak bingung. Kemudian berkata-kata, "papa.. papa Tampan."

Naruto sumringah, mengira itu panggilan untuknya. Hatinya berdesir hangat.

Namun tanpa diduga Si Tampan memukul wajahnya dengan mainan yang ia pegang.

"Papa.. Hwaaaa..."

Hiashi lekas menghampiri cucunya yang menangis kencang, menenangkannya.

"Tampan mau papa." ujar si kecil di sela tangisnya.

Hiashi kebingungan. Hinata saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangisan Si Tempan jadi berlanjut karena Naruto mendekatinya.

"Pulanglah. Ini belum saatnya untukmu. Mereka juga butuh waktu." Hiashi lantas menggendong cucu kesayangannya itu meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

 _Itachi-kun..._

 _Kau di mana Itachi-kun?_

 _Apa kau benar-benar pergi?_

 _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Itachi-kun? Apa aku tidak menjadi istri yang baik bagimu? Kenapa kau pergi Itachi-kun?_

 _Aku tidak mau sendiri. Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu Itachi-kun. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Tidak Naruto atau siapapun. Hanya dirimu._

 _Hiks.. Hiks.. Bagaimana aku harus hidup Itachi-kun? Rasanya seperti telah kehilangan diriku. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Aku ingin kau kembali. Itachi-kun, kembalilah..._

Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata terus menangis usai tersadar. Dengan menghapus jejak air matanya yang belum mengering ia kembali mengetikkan pesan.

 _Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sudah benar-benar pergi Itachi-kun?_

 _Jawab aku Itachi-kun.._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali?_

 _Apa kau membenciku karena telah membohongimu?_

 _Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun.._

 _Itachi-kun.._

Ia meremas dadanya. Sakitnya tidak terkira. Serasa jauh menembus dada. Kepergian Itachi laksana panah yang menohok tepat di jantungnya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Hinata mengabaikannya. Tidak, ketika ia mengingat Itachi. Dengan degup yang mengencang ia membuka pesan.

 _Kami sudah meninggalkan Jepang. Jangan mencari Itachi._

 _Berbahagialah, Hinata.._

Hinata segera memanggil nomor Sasuke dengan kalap. Ia ingin Itachi!

Tidak boleh! Itachi tidak boleh pergi! Hatinya terus menjerit. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti barang sejenak. Ia ingin Itachi..

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras-keras seraya merenyukkan seprai tempat tidurnya.

Bahkan nomor Sasuke tidak bisa ia hubungi.

Hancur sudah.

Selesai sudah.

Inilah akhirnya.. Akhir yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

Rasa sakitnya sama. Ia akrab dengan rasa ini. Hinata merasakannya. Ia jelas mengingat bahwa ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Hinata mengelap sisa air matanya. "Entah kenapa.. Aku mengingat Naruto-kun di saat seperti ini. Ne, salahkah aku karena mengingatnya?"

" _Karena dia adalah suamimu yang sesungguhnya."_

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Itachi-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil.

 _Bohong sekali jika aku berkata tidak peduli. Aku selalu memikirnya kendati aku harus bersandiwara tidak mengingat apa-apa._

"Kau tahu? Rasanya aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu di pikiranku. Kenapa malah Naruto-kun yang kulihat? Ia tersenyum lebar padaku, Itachi-kun." Hinata mengelus pipinya sendiri. "Kenapa Itachi-kun? Hatiku terus menjerit memintamu kembali. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kosong? Aku menginginkan keberadaanmu. Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun yang selalu menjajah pikiranku? Ne, salahkah aku untuk memikirkannya di saat aku menginginkanmu kembali? Egoiskah aku?"

...

Aku kembali terpuruk. Kupikir ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku. Tapi bagian tubuhku tidak mengakuinya. Inilah apa yang biasa aku rasakan. Aku dapat merasakan luka lama yang kembali meradang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Perkataan Naruto-kun yang terdengar kejam. Tatapannya yang dingin. Kebenciannya.. Aku mengingatnya. Bahkan tangisku terus berdengung di kepala. Tangisku dulu, tangisku sekarang. Itu sama-sama tangisan kepedihan. Kenapa aku harus kembali merasakannya, sakit ini? Kenapa aku harus kembali menangis?

Pikiranku kembali pada Naruto-kun dengan sorot kebencian.

Naruto-kun dengan sorot berkilat tajam.

Naruto-kun dengan sorot kesedihan mendalam.

Naruto-kun dengan sorot meneduhkan.

Terus berganti. Yang kulihat hanya Naruto-kun dengan banyak ekspresi. Hingga sesosok wanita muncul. Aku melihat air matanya. Lavendernya yang sayu. Dialah aku... Yang tak berhenti mencintainya meski harus banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Ne, apa sebegitunya aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?

.

.

.

Naruto berniat memeriksanya. Hiashi sudah mengusirnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin pergi tanpa tahu kondisi Hinata. Naruto membuka pintu itu. Deritnya mengambil atensi sosok yang tengah terpuruk di sana.

"Hinata.." Naruto mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau terus muncul dalam pikiranku saat aku ingin mengingat Itachi-kun? Kenapa aku memikirkanmu saat aku menyesalkan kepergian Itachi-kun? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya? Kenapa kau menghalangi pandanganku pada Itachi-kun? Kupikir dengan bersama Itachi-kun aku akan bisa melupakanmu. Kupikir dengan belajar mencintainya kau akan hilang dari pikiranku.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu sulit kulupakan.." Hinata kembali mengisak.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia lalu merengkuh Hinata. Ia begitu nyeri melihat kepedihan Hinata secara langsung. Dulu mungkin ia tidak mempedulikannya. Untuk sekarang, melihat setitik air mata jatuh dari lavender indah itu saja sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti..." Hinata masih berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Izinkan aku menghapus air matamu. Izinkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Hinata tersenyum dalam tangis. "Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku menginginkan pelukanmu.. Tapi dadaku begitu sesak. "

"Aku tidak ingin kau melepaskanku.."

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Lalu safirnya turut melelahkan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu dan putra kecil kita layaknya keluarga." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima pria lain setelah Itachi-kun baru saja meninggalkanku?"

"Karena itulah kau harus menerimaku. Itachi melakukan itu karena dia ingin kau bahagia bersamaku." Nada Naruto agak meninggi. Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya sebelum ia pergi. Naruto mengetahuinya. Hinata masih mencintainya. Masih sama.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa bahagia bersamamu?" Hinata menatap Naruto pilu.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Karena aku akan membahagiakanmu dan Boruto. Itu janjiku seumur hidup."

"Boruto? Siapa Boruto?"

Naruto nyengir. "Anak kita."

Hinata terperangah. Untuk beberapa waktu ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya.

"Kau memberinya nama?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Jadi mari kita hidup sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah untukmu dan Boruto kita." cengirannya kembali nampak.

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

 **Ending Completed.**

.

.

* * *

Hinata : Sebenarnya ending fict ini gimana sih

Naruto : Iya, gaje banget tahu

Author : *doze* asdfghjkl

Hinata : *sigh intinya saya balik lagi sama Naruto-kun kan? happy ending kan?

Author : Terlalu cepat bagimu utk kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto : Ribet amat sih. Kalau mau hapend ya hapend aja. Kenapa pake ribet segala. *glare

Hinata : plis, saya sdh lelah hrs menderita sepanjang jalan cerita

Naruto : hufft.. kenapa sih suka bgt kayaknya gantungin kita?

Author : *shut Naruto up* bukan begituuuuu. saya cuma gak mau buat alur yg lebih kecepetan dr ini. plus feel yg gak dapet jdnya malah tambah gak keruan. gak tau kenapa sptinya kaku bgt ksli ini nulisnya. saya jg ingin hapend (in fact endingnya maksa).. tp rsanya kayak byk bgt yg miss, dan saya jg gak tau itu apa...

Readers sekalian, tlg beritahu saya apa aja itu yg miss di fict ini.

Thanks.

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Hinata.."

Keduanya menoleh, tak saling membuat suara hingga sosok itu mendekat.

Rahangnya mengeras. Ia menatap tajam putrinya yang mengalihkan pandang darinya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura lupa ingatan?"

Hinata menunduk makin dalam. Benar, ia memang berpura-pura. Benar, ia telah membohongi semuanya. Benar, ia telah bersalah. Ia tak akan mengelaknya.

"Geez.. Kau pasti tahu ayah paling benci dibohongi."

Naruto hendak menyela, namun Hiashi lekas menahannya dengan kembali berkata, "ayah tidak ingin tinggal dengan seorang pembohong."

"Hiashi-san!"

"Segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan rumah ini."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng, melihat Hiashi dan Hinata bergantian. "Anda sadar dengan apa yang baru saja anda katakan?" giginya menggelatuk.

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_

Matanya kembali bergulir pada Hinata yang menunduk dalam pada ayahnya seraya mengulangkan kata maaf. Mendadak sekelumit sesak menghampirinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata seperti itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hiashi tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia lantas berlalu setelah melepaskan genggaman Hinata pada kakinya.

 _Sial!Tidak bisa dipercaya aku melakukannya. Maafkan ayah, Hinata.._

"Hinata..."

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, lalu beralih menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Ikutlah denganku.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto melihatnya dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu apa yang ayah lakukan."

Hinata membelai pipi itu. Mengembangkan senyum pada sosok itu. Dia, Namikaze Naruto yang selalu membuat hatinya tak menentu. Dia, pria yang tak mampu ia benci meski banyak luka yang telah ia hamburkan padanya. Ia adalah sosok yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Dialah Namikaze Naruto yang selalu ia cinta.

 _Terimakasih ayah, karena membiarkanku kembali bersamanya.._

"Kenyataannya, aku teramat mencintaimu."

Senyum juga terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata.." Naruto membalasnya seraya mengecup kening itu, kening yang tertutup oleh poni rata yang memperindah parasnya.

 _Ini mimpi kan? Jika benar aku tidak ingin terbangun untuk waktu yang lama. Aku ingin terus menikmati mimpi ini._

 _Lalu, benarkah bahagia itu susah? Ne, bagaimana dengan kebenarannya? Apakah sulit untuk bahagia?_

 **Beberapa saat yang lalu**

Ia menjawab panggilan. "Ada apa?"

" _Hey! Hiashi.. Kenapa Naruto belum pulang juga? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

"Tidak ada."

" _Pasti kau menghalanginya untuk membawa Hinata kan?"_

"Geez.. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Kushina." dimatikannya panggilan itu lalu mendesah. Hiashi tidak suka mendengar protesan Kushina yang biasanya selalu berakhir dengan membuat telinganya sakit karena suara kerasnya.

Drtt drtt

Ia kembali mendesah. Selalu begini. Ini bukan kali pertama untuk Hiashi menghadapi Kushina yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak suka. Wanita itu tidak akan berhenti menelponnya sampai ia mau menjawabnya.

"Apa lagi?" dengan segan Hiashi menempatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Ayolah Hiashi..Bujuk Hinata agar dia mau kembali dengan Naruto.."_

"Tidak akan."

" _Hiashi.. Kau tidak ingin rahasiamu terbongkar kan?"_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Hinata pasti akan kecewa sekali jika tahu kalau ayahnya adalah orang mesum yang suka mengintip para gadis saat masih SMA. Haha.."_

Ia menegang. Tawa Kushina di seberang tak ayal membuat emosinya sedikit terpancing.

"Silakan saja.." balasnya setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri.

" _Yakin? Oh, aku juga akan memberitahu Hinata kalau kau hobi koleksi video 'itu-itu' di laptop bahkan sampai sekarang."_

"Kushina..."

Tangan Hiashi mengepal kencang. Wanita itu selalu saja mempermainkannya. Ia mendesah. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ancaman Kushina yang kekanakan seperti itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

" _Baiklah, karena kau sudah berkata begitu maka aku akan berbuat nekat. Oh, dan pastikan kau menjaga putri kecilmu dengan baik."_

Hiashi terbelalak. Ia tahu maksud perkataan wanita itu. Sesaat kemudian ia memanggil-manggil Hanabi. Mencarinya ke seisi rumah.

"Hanabi.."

"Hanabi-sama sedang keluar, Hiashi-sama." tutur seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Hiashi segera menelepon wanita itu.

 _Gila. Apa yang dia lakukan?_

"Kushina.. Di mana Hanabi?"

" _Hehe.. Dia aman. Tenang saja."_

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

" _Tidak ada. Aku hanya berniat membantu Hanabi dan Konohamaru kabur. Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain karena kau tidak merestui mereka padahal mereka saling mencintai."_

"Kau... Jangan berani-beraninya mempermainkanku!"

" _Hiashi, aku hanya ingin membuka matamu. Tidak salah jika kau berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakmu, tapi pikirkan juga perasaan mereka. Pertama Hinata.. Itu wajar jika kau ingin memisahkannya dengan Naruto mengingat bagaimana kelakuannya pada Hinata dulu. Tapi jangan lakukan pada Hanabi juga. Dia sudah dewasa, biarkanlah memilih jalan hidup yang ia inginkan sendiri..."_

Kushina memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

" _Dan sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat Hanabi di rumah sebelah, rumah Konohamaru. Haha.."_

Hiashi termenung. Perkataan Kushina kali ini entah kenapa tak dapat hilang dari pikirannya. Benarkah selama ini ia seotoriter itu? Benarkah ia tidak memikirkan kebahagian putri-putrinya sendiri? Tidak. Tentu saja ia selalu mengusahakan agar anaknya selalu bahagia. Maka dari itu ia melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Apa ia salah? Di mana letak kesalahannya?

" _Hey Hiashi.. Sebaiknya kau buat Hinata meninggalkan rumah itu agar dia mau kembali bersama Naruto. Percaya atau tidak, aku yakin itu yang akan membuat Hinata bahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End._


End file.
